


A Day in the Life

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple day with Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

A Day in the Life

By Patt

For PatK

Word Prompt: Ritual

Word Count: 421

 

It had been another busy day and evening at the station. Both men couldn’t wait to get ready for bed and actually sleep. It was time for their nightly ritual. 

 

Blair took the bathroom first, showering, shampooing, brushing his teeth and shaving just in case Jim wasn’t too tired. When he was done, he looked in the mirror and realized that he hoped Jim was tired, because he could hardly think, let alone do anything else. 

 

Blair put his robe on and walked out of the bathroom and said, “It’s all yours.”

 

Jim walked in and smiled. There were two towels on the side of the tub, toothpaste in the sink and hair all over the place. It was always the same thing when Blair was done in there. Jim got into the shower first and got the shower cleaned out while he cleaned himself too. Then he put everything in the hamper and tackled the sink. Once it was clean, he brushed his teeth, wiped it clean again and looked in the mirror. Should he shave? Or should he just go up and sleep? 

 

The large man yawned and answered his own question. He put his robe on and walked out of the bathroom. He then put the water and coffee into the coffee pot and set the timer on it, so they would have fresh coffee in the morning. Jim glanced up the stairs and couldn’t see Blair, but could hear him sleeping already. He then tidied the kitchen up somewhat and walked up the stairs. 

 

A naked Blair was lying on the bed, with no covers on. He must have been exhausted, if he forgot to cover up. Jim almost hated to cover him up. He always felt this way about a sleeping Blair. There was something quite sexy about this man, and Jim was glad. 

 

Jim took the cover at the end of the bed and pulled it with the sheets over Blair’s beautifully naked body and then slipped into the bed beside him. He pulled Blair into his personal space and held him close until he felt sleep almost take him. 

 

_He’s mine, he’s all mine. I don’t have to have him tonight to be reminded of that. This is just another day in our lives that I’m blessed with his love._

 

Now, Jim held Blair as close as he possibly could and they began to breathe as one. Their heartbeats, beating the same song, were making Jim smile as he was lulled into a deep sleep. 

 

The end


End file.
